Changing Time
by maxieface4
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story, Dark times will change for a better future, Harry and Teddy go back in time to prevent the second wizarding war and save all of their loved ones.
1. Prologue

**Changing times**

 **Prologue:**

There was once a starry sky, silence all around, one house stood out among the rest, this house belonged to James and Lily Potter, which was currently under a fidelus charm so nobody but the current occupiers and Sirius Black, knew the exact location, except the current keeper which unknown to everyone except the Potter's and Sirius Black was Peter Pettigrew.

In the original timeline Peter Betrayed the Location to Voldemort, a dark wizard who likes nothing better than killing muggles and wizard's alike.

But there were two wizard's watching the house as if waiting for someone or something, these two wizards were Harry James Potter and his godson Teddy Remus Lupin, they were from 35 years in the future and they had travelled back in time to prevent the many deaths which had followed this very event.

Because today's date was 31st October 1981, which was a very good day for the wizarding world and the worst day for Harry Potter.

 **A/N: The first chapter is the prologue which is basically the same from the original story and will most likely be the only chapter to do so, please look out for a new chapter this week and if you haven't already please read my original story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Changing Times:**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry's Pov:

Inside Potter Manor (October 27th 2017, Original Timeline):

 _Harry is preparing for his journey into the past, Teddy is coming with him, not by choice as he had tried to talk him out of it._

 _Harry is on his way to the ministry to ask Hermione if he can borrow her Time Turner, and then he needs to go to Hogwarts, for multiple reasons._

 **Harry:** (Calling to Ginny) I'm off out, I'll be back later on tonight.

 **Ginny:** ok, I'll have Kreacher make us a good meal.

 _Harry then apparates to the Ministry._

Inside the Ministry:

 _Harry Approached Hermione's Desk._

 **Harry:** Hey Hermione.

 **Hermione:** Hello Harry, Isn't today your day off?

 **Harry:** yeah it is, I was after a favour.

 **Hermione:** Whatever it is, the answer is no

 **Harry:** What, why?

 **Hermione:** Because you said it in that voice, that makes me think you're going to do something incredibly dangerous.

 **Harry:** I want to go into the past, to save everyone.

 **Hermione:** Harry, you don't have to do that, everyone is happy now, it isn't your fault.

 **Harry:** Yes it is, Voldemort was coming after me, nobody else, and this time I'm going to kill him before anyone dies.

 **Hermione:** I can't talk you out of this can I?

 **Harry:** My mind was made up the second lily was born.

 **Hermione:** The time timer's at my house, I'll let Ron know you're on the way.

 **Harry:** Thank you Hermione

 _Harry then Apparates to Ron and Hermione's House_

 **Ron:** Hey Harry, Hermione said you were going back in time.

 **Harry:** Yeah I am, don't try to talk me out of it.

 **Ron:** I wasn't going to, just make sure you drag him all the way down to hell.

 **Harry:** I will, I just need to have a quick word with Hugo.

 **Ron:** Ok then, go ahead. (Calls to Hugo) Hugo, your Uncle Harry would like a word with you.

 **Hugo:** Hey Uncle Harry, what's up?

 **Harry:** Hey Hugo, Listen I'm going away for a bit, and I want you to look after Lily for me, ok?

 **Hugo:** Yeah, sure.

 _After Hugo leaves, Ron comes back with the Time Turner and gives it to Harry._

 **Ron:** Here you go mate

 **Harry:** Thanks Ron, and if something goes wrong and you know I don't come back, you were always like a brother to me.

 **Ron:** Bloody Hell, don't get all soft on me mate, you're not leaving straight away are you?

 **Harry:** Not yet, I have to go to Hogwarts and meet up with Teddy, then we'll probably leave later tonight.

 **Ron:** You're taking Teddy with you?

 **Harry:** I tried talking him out of it, but he's as stubborn as his mother.

 **Ron:** He is, anyway good luck Mate.

 _Harry then apparates to Hogwarts._

 **A/N: Sorry about the ending, I was just trying to keep the chapters the same as in the previous story, and also sorry about the long gap between the two chapters, I had some writers block, but I'm back now and chapters will be released weekly every Tuesday or Wednesday, and please will you check out my other story "The Revenge", it's my very own story and I will have a chapter of that up sometime this week, for my Doctor Who story there will be an update going up tonight.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Changing Times**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Teddy's Pov:_

Hogwarts grounds (gravesite):

 _Teddy Arrived at the graves of his parents, it seemed fitting that they were buried in the place they died trying to save, Harry made sure they were buried next to each other._

 **Teddy:** Well, Hi Mum, Dad, this isn't weird or anything, anyone walking by would think I'm mental talking into thin air, but yeah, if this is family time, then I'm happy.

 **Teddy (cont):** I'm pretty sure that you know what me and Harry are going to do, but nobody and nothing is going to stop me, I want to know what you're like from you, not from people telling me how much I remind them of you, Harry doesn't do that, probably because he's been told how much he looks like his father his entire life.

 **Teddy:** I will do whatever it takes to get my family back, I just wanted to come here one last time before I leave, so well Bye Mum and Dad.

 _Teddy then starts the walk up to the castle to see Victorie, Mcgonagall had given him access to the castle, as she was aware that he and Harry would be needing to see Dumbledore's Portrait._

 **Teddy:** Hey Vic

 **Victorie:** Teddy, what are you doing here?

 **Teddy:** I had to tell you something in person, I couldn't do it over the floo.

 **Victorie:** Are you breaking up with me?

 **Teddy:** Oh god no, of course I'm not

 **Victorie:** Then whats going on?

 **Teddy:** Me and Harry are going into the past to save people.

 **Victorie:** Well I wasn't expecting you to say that, and also what makes you think that I'm going to let you do that.

 **Teddy:** I knew you wouldn't, but I didn't want to go without telling you, because I Love you.

 **Victorie:** I love you too, but I can see there's no way of talking you out of this.

 **Teddy:** No there isn't, all I want is my family back, and Harry said he has a plan to make sure all of our relationships stay the same.

 **Victorie:** That's great, I'm really sorry but I have class now, I will see you in a few weeks.

 **Teddy:** Yeah ok, I'll see you soon.

 _Teddy waits in the courtyard for a while before heading into the great hall, he's waiting for Harry to arrive so they can head back in time._

 **A/N: Sorry about the ending of this chapter, they will definitely be getting longer over the next few chapters, the new chapter should be up next week along with the next chapter of my story "the Revenge", if you have any questions about this story please leave a review and they will be answered at the end of the next chapter, and if you haven't checked out my other story please do, because it's my very own story that isn't based on any existing characters or stories.**


End file.
